


Tied To Me

by Geli



Series: Tied [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another night of sex and pain.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank Bast for betaing. This is a kind of dark PWP series.

Blair woke up and blinked at the bright morning light. The room was tinged in golden colors. It took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn't at his home and in his bed. He turned and looked over his shoulder. Jim was sleeping peacefully next to him. Mornings weren't usually gentle to people. A hot date looked sometimes in the reality of early daylight like a ragged old washcloth. But not Jim, he looked like one of the Greek statues of a sleeping hero. The slumber softened his hard face. His magnificent, tanned body molded into the pillows. 

Blair wanted to watch Jim in his sleep, solve the secret that surrounded him and which had enchanted him so deeply that he had forgotten all rational thinking. But the older man stirred, somehow sensing Blair's scrutiny. 

When the incredible blue eyes solemnly returned the watching gaze Blair knew he could never refuse this man anything. 

"Will you come back?" Jim asked quietly. 

Blair leaned forward and kissed him. 

"Sure. As long as you want me." 

A slow smile spread over the handsome face. Blair got up, wrapping a sheet around his middle and disappeared into the bathroom. Jim stayed in bed, thoroughly enjoying the erotic feeling in his body after last night. Sprawling his limbs in the warm sun that shone through the wide windows, he listened to Blair shower and shave. 

Blair came out, dressed. 

"I have to go. I'll breakfast at the shop. If you want, I could come at 7 p.m.?" 

Jim sat up. "Great. I'll make us dinner." 

Blair hesitated, unsure, but then came around the bed and bent down to kiss Jim goodbye. The kiss was returned enthusiastically. Blair smiled down at him and bounced out of the door. Jim let himself flop back on the bed with a sigh. He was really looking forward to having this beautiful boy again. 

+++++ 

Jim cleaned the apartment a bit and went shopping. He planned to prepare a light dinner for them, dreaming to feed it to his newfound lover. After Blair had left Jim was plagued the whole day by vivid pictures from the night before. The result was that he needed to wear a long wide shirt to cover up his half hard dick. But they were wonderful memories and they made him ache for more. He hadn't showered, unwilling to give up the traces of Blair on his body and so he could still feel Blair's presence all over himself, his smell, and the after images of his touches. He caught himself staring at the vegetables in the supermarket seeing only the lush, reddened lips open and slack from a silent groan. 

In a daze he went home to have an early lunch and then left for the beach. After a long swim he rolled himself under a parasol re-dreaming every detail of their night together. 

+++++ 

Blair's body tingled and hurt on various places. Every flare up of pain reminded him of Jim, taking and taking. After the shower this morning he had looked down at his body, studying the traces of their lovemaking. Running his fingertips over the sensitive flesh that was turning dark already. Marks of pleasure. They made Blair proud and hot. He was looking forward to what Jim planned doing with him today. 

+++++ 

Jim stood in front of the shop at 7pm, leaning nonchalantly against at a car. A pair of white jeans let his legs appear even longer than they were and a tight turquoise t-shirt accented his muscles. His arms folded over his chest, nobody dared to approach him. 

Blair finished his work as fast as he could, said good-bye and bounced out into the hot, moist night. A lot of people were strolling around, ready for a night out. The bars and streets cafes were crowded, loud music blared and they walked off, heading towards Jim's apartment. 

Blair grinned up at the older man with barely contained excitement. He had, at one point, feared the he wouldn't come, would dump him after just one night. The anticipation of what they were going to do tonight again was sparking like a wild thrill through Blair's body, leaving him breathless and lightheaded. 

+++++ 

Jim turned on the lights. Blair grinned at the sight of a set table. A warm breeze came from the beach smelling heavily of salt and water. 

"I hope you like wine?" Jim said smiling. 

"Sure, man." 

Blair sat down fidgeting and watched as Jim got dishes laden with food from the fridge. The tapas looked delicious and inviting. Jim opened the wine and poured it in wide wine glasses. Blair immediately took a large gulp. The wine was strong, dark as blood. Jim sat down opposite and offered him bread. Blair was hungry and ripped a large piece off to stuff it into his mouth. Jim smiled. 

"You have to taste this." 

Jim offered him a piece of grilled meat, holding it delicately with his fingers in front of Blair's face. Blair gazed at him seductively and bit daintily into it, licking the remaining sauce off Jim's fingertips. Jim licked the rest of it himself, sucking on his fingers to have his first of taste Blair. 

Blair chomped on the meat and looked expectantly for more. Amused that Blair was willing to let himself to be fed, Jim offered another bite. Blair ate it and returned the gesture by popping an olive in Jim's mouth. Jim chewed it and thought about chewing soon the delicate skin of Blair. The younger man shivered at the carnal expression of his lover. Jim couldn't resist and leaned over to kiss Blair, tasting the spicy food and smelling the sharp male arousal. It was an intoxicating combination and it went straight to Jim's lizard brain. He felt like a predator toying with his prey. 

Blair held onto his wine glass, his face flushed from the alcohol and the heat rising between them. His groin already pulsed and burned, yearning to feel Jim's skin against his. 

Blair drank the rest of his wine and placed the glass back on the table. 

"What are you waiting for?" Blair asked hoarsely. 

Jim took a deep breath, he didn't know. Maybe he wanted this to last forever. 

Blair stood up and slowly slipped out of his shirt and jeans. Suppliant, he hung his head like human sacrifice, waiting patiently for Jim to make the first move. Jim let Blair stand where he was and undressed himself while Blair watched him through the curls falling down over his face. 

"I have something for you in the nightstand." 

Blair looked over and opened the drawer. A pair of cuffs was inside. Taking a shaky breath, he and took them out. Jim nodded, encouraging. 

Blair held the cuffs out to Jim. 

Jim smiled and took one wrist to cuff. Then he drew both hands around himself and cuffed both hands together behind his own back. Blair made big eyes at being tied to Jim. 

Jim gave him a sweet smile and pushed him back on the bed, lowering himself onto the smaller man. Blair spread his legs to accommodate Jim's larger frame and relaxed. 

Jim slowly studied the attractive face so close to him. He needed to explore him thoroughly this time. The whole day he had dreamed of it, wanting to imprint it into his memory forever. The pictures of this beautiful boy to become a place in his mind he could go in his lonely nights on his next assignment. 

So he mapped every inch of the face, throat and chest with his mouth. Tasting, licking, biting. His tongue traced the ridges and indents of his face and skull wetting it thoroughly. The fine lashes and eyebrows were tickling the tip of his tongue. Blair twisted under him, stroking his back and butt and kissing what came into reach. The massive body was slick from sweat and still hot from sunbathing. When every spot was inspected Jim let go him with a satisfied grunt and drew them both up. 

Sitting on his heels Jim prepared the kneeling young man and himself. The ministrations and fondling between his legs were pure torture for Blair. His legs spread wide and with tied hands he felt utterly vulnerable. He panted already and moaned when Jim gripped his butt and lifted him up effortlessly. Leaning a bit back, he lowered Blair slowly onto his dick. Blair's breathing was ragged by the time he had completely sat down. Desperately he slung his arms and legs tightly around Jim. 

Cradling the head against his shoulder Jim gave him time to accommodate his tender hole. When he felt the hot body slightly relax he lifted him up again and let him slid down on his dick. Blair shuddered violently and wrapped himself even tighter around his lover. 

The steady movement, the slow fucking drove Blair crazy. The friction of his dick trapped against Jim's straining abs and the large hands spread his cheeks wide giving a deeper access to his abused hole. His bruised skin on his front and the insides of his thighs chafed and pressed against Jim's hard muscles. The feeling burned like fire inside him and tears stood in his eyes. He wanted to last for his lover, but his breath started to hitch when the pain became unbearable and turned into drunken pleasure. When Jim grabbed the back of his neck in a tight hold he lost it, coming all over him. 

Jim let him ride out his orgasm. He felt crazy and hyped from the helplessness of his trapped lover who gave himself mindlessly over to a mad delight. The keening sound that accompanied the outburst fired all of Jim's nerve endings and holding Blair at his neck he lowered them both back on the bed. 

Pumping like a wild animal into the now lax body, Jim tried to follow. The pliant giving in of the smaller man was like an ultimate power rush, seeing the glazed over eyes he bit hard into the vulnerable neck and came violently, unable to stop pounding the willing flesh. 

His limbs shook and his breath came in harsh pants, with an effort he stayed conscious to be able to release Blair. He slipped out under the arms and spooned against Blair's back, drawing him possessively against his chest. When the rush had ebbed both men fell asleep. 

+++++ 

Blair moved, rolling on his side, Jim woke up and rose to pee. When he returned he watched the young man. The hands were lax in front cradled against his chest, still held with the cuffs. The expression was peaceful. Jim could imagine these hands on his dick - playing, fondling, and stroking him to utter completion. With a sigh he took a hold on the chain between the cuffs and fell asleep again. 


End file.
